A New Beggining
by Viet grl
Summary: What impact will two girls have on the life of one Severus Tobias Snape. How will Hogwarts fair with two firey girls and an outcast?


The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was once again full to the brim with students talking and eating their dinners. Suddenly a loud knocking was heard before the great hall doors slowly opened. All eyes turned to the two girls standing in the doorway. One girl was dressed in a black robe that went all the way down to the floor. Underneath she wore a black satin dress with silver detailing around the hem, neckline, and waist. Her skin was milky white and her hair was black as night. Her blue eyes shown with confidence and her red lips were upturned in a smirk. The girl next to her was dressed in an emerald green robe underneath she wore a royal purple dress with emerald details around the waist. Her skin had just a little color and her brown hair fell in waves down her back. Her pick lips were upturned in a confident smirk as well. Almost as if rehearsed the two stepped off and started striding down the hall to the head table. The dark haired girl scanned the table when they got to the raised platform and curtsied to the headmaster the other one following suit. "Headmaster Dumbledore my name is Michelle Louise de Chagny of the most noble and ancient house of de Chagny." The black haired girl said. "I am Isabelle Marie Daae of the most noble and ancient house of Daae." The other one said. "Ah welcome my ladies I did not expect your arrival for another week or I would have announced you." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood up. "That's alright Bell and I decided to come early because we did not want to miss much school. Classes in Beauxbatons have already been let out for the holidays." Michelle said. "We knew that Hogwarts did not end classes for another month so Ella and I decided we would be early to avoid falling behind. We trust all of our school records have been transferred?" Isabella asked. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes I just received them this morning. I'm afraid you girls will have to wait until tomorrow morning to be sorted as we do not have the sorting hat. For tonight you are welcome to choose any table to sit at. Whichever table you choose shall be the house you will be spending the night with until tomorrow." Both girls nodded and spun around gracefully to look at the house tables. Many of the boys at the other tables scooted over and called to the girls but were simply ignored. Michelle simply started walking towards the Slytherin table and sat next to the only boy in the hall that did not look up. Isabelle was not far behind and sat on the boys other side.

"_**A master's guide to intermediate and expert level potions**_ by E.D Bangs. An enjoyable read with plenty of useful information I have to admit." Michelle said as she read the binding on the book the boy was reading. "You know I think this boy just might love potions almost as much as you do Ella. Although that in itself is a feat many would not want to match." Isabelle said. Michelle glared at the young woman who sat on the other side of the boy. "Well Bell not everyone enjoys waving around a wand, I actually enjoy the subtle art and science that is potions making. Anyone can wave a wand." She said. Isabella stood up glaring down at the woman. "You wanna fight de Chagny!" she yelled. Michelle followed getting in the other girls face. "Bring it Daae!" Both girls had a staring contest before Isabella gave a shout and fell into her chair. "Ha! You blinked! I win again all hail the staring contest champion. Thank you. Thank you." Michelle bowed a couple times before collapsing into the seat both girls in a fit of laughter. "Would you two please stop that infernal racket!" both girls looked stunned at the boy between them. "Ah so you do speak! What's your name?" Isabella asked. "Hey Bell, Ella why don't you two come sit with us and leave snivellus there." Both girls looked up to see a boy with round glasses, jet black hair that stood up everywhere and a smirk on his face. "And you are?" Michelle asked. "James Potter's the name." James said. Both girls stood up and began to circle James looking him over with a critical eye. "I don't know. What do you think Bell?" Michelle asked. "He's so scrawny, and that hair it's so messy." She replied. Michelle nodded standing next to Isabella at last her chin resting in her hand.

"I just can't get over the glasses they seem a bit juvenile. Oh and the clothes I bet he spends more money on these expensive robes than I do. That just won't do. You see Potter neither Isabella nor I are interested in cocky, self boasting, arrogant, pretty boys like you. So why don't you just do yourself and us a favor and take those shiny shoes of yours and go back to wherever you came from." Michelle spun around hitting him in the face with her hair as she did so and sat closer to the boy than she did before. Isabella smirked at him, "By the way my name is Isabella Daae and she is Michelle de Chagny you would do well to remember that." With that she put her fingers to her lips and blew. Her hand opened and made a pushing motion to James' face and returned to her seat. The great hall erupted in laughter as James stood stunned in the middle of the aisle. Even Headmaster Dumbledore had to conceal a little chuckle.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Michelle looked at the boy and tilted her head. "What?" she asked. "My name is Severus Tobias Snape." Severus said. "Oh thank you Severus. My name is Michelle Louise de Chagny." Michelle said. Severus nodded, "I know I was listening when you two introduced yourselves." He said as he put his book down to eat. "What year are you in Severus?" Isabella asked. "This is my fourth year." Severus said as he watched Michelle pile more food on his plate. "That's great Ella and I am as well. Oh don't mind her. She mothers everyone and more than likely she's going to eat off of your plate." Isabella explained at Severus's inquisitive stare as Michelle piled the food on. "You're so thin Severus you need to eat." Michelle added before she took out her own potions book. "Aren't you two going to eat as well?" both girls shook their heads in a negative. "We already ate on the train here. I'm so full you'd think my mother thought we would be packing for a year with how much food she put in our lunches." Isabella said. Michelle turned and leaned her back on Severus's side and put her feet on the bench her book resting on her sloped thighs. "Your mom is just making sure you eat. Stop complaining you know those were all our favorite foods anyway." Michelle said still reading. "Yea but now I see all this delicious food and I'm too full to even try any." Isabella whined. Michelle giggled which turned into a yawn. "You're such a fatty." Isabella pouted and crossed her arms. "Your one to talk." She muttered before she started having a conversation with Severus. Michelle chuckled before looking back at her book her eyes slowly shutting as she read.

At the end of dinner Isabella looked over at Michelle still resting on Severus and giggled. The girl had fallen asleep on poor Severus. "Looks like she fell asleep. Michelle. Ella wake up honey." The only answer they received was Michelle groaning and nearly falling off if Isabella who was already standing didn't catch her. "Um Severus could you please get her?" Isabella said straining to hold the girl in her already precarious position. Severus came over and picked the abnormally light girl up bridal style. "Thank you. Do you mind carrying her to the dormitories? Once she's out then nothing can wake her up." Before Severus could answer Michelle shifted in his arms burying her face in his shoulder. Severus sighed, "Then unfortunately you will need to carry my books and hers seeing as you didn't bring any and my arms are full." Isabella nodded and picked up the book that fell on the floor. Many students watched as the outcast of the school carried the slumbering raven haired beauty out the door her friend following.

Once they reached the Slytherin common room Severus laid Michelle down on the couch. The young woman just turned on her side and tucked one hand under her head and the other under her chin a soft sigh escaping her lips. "We can't leave her here. There's no telling what some boys would do to her." Severus said as he stared at her serene face. "I agree. I'll stay up with her I was the one that slept the entire ride. Michelle stayed up to make sure I would be ok and that no one would harm us." Severus thought for a second before sitting down on the chair with his book. "Boys here are a bit stronger and won't give you time to draw you're wand. I'll stay up as well." Isabella smiled at him and sat down with her own book as the other students started coming in.

Michelle woke up in the middle of the night to see Isabella sitting near her head in a chair snoozing, her book hanging from her hands. Michelle giggled, "You never could stay up you silly girl." She then got up to cover her friend with a blanket hanging off of the couch and taking the book. "Seems like you aren't too aware of your surroundings." Michelle jumped and spun around hand over her heart as she looked as Severus who was resting in another chair. "Severus you startled me." Michelle said before sitting back down. "What are you still doing up? It's the middle of the night." Severus put his book down and looked at the sleepy looking girl. "I don't trust many of the boys in this house to not take advantage of your slumbering person." He told her. "Aw you wanted to protect me how sweet of you." Michelle said hugging her knees. Severus slouched down a bit looking a little uncomfortable. Michelle took pity on the poor boy and moved over and patted the area near here. "Bell can sleep anywhere but you look a bit uncomfortable." She said at his confused look. Severus gratefully joined her and stretched out. "So why have you two transferred to Hogwarts anyway?" Severus asked. Michelle put her feet on his lap getting comfortable before starting. "Beauxbatons was full of snotty girls and we hated it. It got to the point where we had to beg our parents to let us go. Bell and I weren't like the other girls there. So in return we got teased…a lot. One day one of the larger less dainty girls got in a fight with Bell. Bell lost. I on the other hand won. So we were suspended and sent to Hogwarts. No one and I mean no one hurts my friends." Michelle said menacingly. Severus looked at the girl with new admiration. "So when that Potter child called someone snivellus did he mean you?" Michelle asked. Severus looked down and began to tell his tale. For the rest of the night until they fell asleep both shared stories of their past.

The next morning Isabella woke up the sleeping pair and together the three went down to the great hall so that the girls could be sorted. "Ah good morning girls I trust your sleep was a restful one?" Dumbledore asked. Michelle smiled, "It was very pleasant thank you Headmaster." She replied. "Before breakfast you two will be sorted into your houses. Michelle you first." Michelle sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. "Hmm…a little late to be sorted isn't it? But it is no matter I know where to put you. Slytherin!" Michelle smiled and took off the hat. She waved her wand in a circle facing the ground and moved her hand up. Her robe and dress transfigured into school robes with the Slytherin colors. "Ok Bell you next." Michelle said. The hat took a little longer to decide before it shouted. "Gryffindor!" Isabella repeated what Michelle did and soon was standing in school robes with the Gryffindor colors. Then the whole school watched as the two girls both from houses that hate each other link arms and walk to the school outcast Severus Snape.

"Severus just to let you know…I hate you." Isabella said as a matter of factly. Severus was taken aback, "What?" he asked surprised. "You get to be in the same dorms as Michelle. I have to deal with James Pothead." Isabella pouted. Severus visibly relaxed at that which Michelle caught on to. "Oh…Severus she wasn't serious you know Isabella and I just say stuff like that sometimes because we want something the other has. We aren't going to abandon you." She reassured him. Severus sniffed, "What are you talking about woman I wasn't worried." Michelle only smiled and began to eat while looking over her timetable. "So do I have any classes with you two?" Isabella asked. Michelle nodded after she took a bite of her eggs, "We have double potions this morning with you guys." She said once she stopped chewing. Isabella whined, "Seriously? I hate potions I never understand anything." Michelle only rolled her eyes at this. "That would be because you suck at cooking too. Honestly the two are basically the same except one is just a bit harder." Isabella gave her a disgusted look at that. "You me a lot harder." Severus only smiled as he listened to the two bicker on either side of him as he ate his breakfast.

"But I didn't even finish breakfast." Isabella complained. "You would have if you didn't keep telling Michelle how hard potions is." Severus stated. Isabella was about to argue the fact but shut up when he offered her the apple. "Ohh yay! Thank you Severus you are my new favorite person. Sorry Michelle you've been replaced." Michelle only scoffed at that. "Yea until the next time you're hungry which will be half way through class." Isabella's retort was cut short when Severus fell throwing his books everywhere and skinning his hands on the rough dungeon floor. Laughter was soon heard, "Look at that boys looks like the clumsy snake has done it again." Isabella swung around and faced the four boys behind her as Michelle knelt down to see to Severus. "What the hell was that for you arrogant prat!" Isabella shouted. The boy standing next to Potter with longer hair put his hands up. "Hey what are you yelling at us for Snivellus fell on his own." He said. Isabella put on a sweet smile and walked up to him leaning on his chest. He looked down and was about to put his arms around her when he yelped and fell to the ground holding his private parts. "What did you do that for!" Potter yelled. Isabella looked innocent, "What are you yelling at me for. He fell on his own." Michelle snickered as she slipped her wand back into her robes. "Here this should fix you up right quick. It's an antiseptic it'll help the scratches heal quicker and the cuts not get infected." Michelle said as she took out a vile and started smearing the bluish white salve on his hands. Severus felt a slight sting followed by a cool soothing sensation. Isabella meanwhile had all his books and handed them back to him. The trio continued to class leaving behind a moaning boy.

"Michelle used to fall and trip all the time she had no sense of balance at all. She would get so many of those cuts she finally had to start carrying around that salve." Isabella informed Severus. "One time we were walking on a completely level floor when all of a sudden she trips and manages to scrape up her hands. I never did figure it out." Isabella said. "Figure out what?" Severus asked. Michelle blushed as Isabella started to answer. "How exactly she managed to find the only loose tile in the entire 5,000 tile hallway." Isabella laughed.

It's been a week since the girls arrived at the school. Severus was currently walking with his friend Lily Evans around the snow covered school grounds catching up after not talking for a week. "I haven't seen you all week Severus you're always with those two girls." Lily said. Severus sighed, "I know Lily but their friends too. Besides you're one to talk I haven't seen you in two weeks." Severus told her. Lily looked down sheepish, "I know I'm sorry it's just I've been chased by Potter a lot lately…" Severus never let her finish her sentence. "Potter? Potter's the reason why I haven't seen you for two weeks?" Severus asked outraged. Lily opened her mouth and took a step but never got to start because a shout came from the right. "Severus!" Severus turned only to see Michelle coming at him full force. Severus braced himself and opened his arms. Michelle ran into his arms and Severus had to spin them around to avoid falling over from her momentum. "Severus save me! She's coming to get me!" she cried. Before Severus could ask who his question was answered, "There you are! I've got you now!" Michelle screamed and ducked behind Severus as Isabella threw a snowball right at Severus's chest. "Cheater! You're not allowed to use cover!" Isabella cried. Michelle stuck her head out from behind Severus, "You never said I couldn't use Severus you just said trees." She said before sticking her tongue out only to be nearly hit in the face by a snowball. Lily Evans watched as somehow the two girls drew Severus away from her and into a snowball fight. Lily looked on confused. "Severus never used to ignore me like this. I don't think I like this new development." She thought to herself as she watched Severus laugh and play with the two girls who seemed to befriend him with ease. "I will get him back." Lily thought to herself as she watched Michelle pounce on Severus. "And I think I will start with you Ms. De Chagny." She thought to herself.

Michelle franticly hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. "Oh when I get my hands on Severus he is so dead! Why didn't he wake me up!" Michelle stopped at the double doors and walked calmly to the table only to notice a red headed girl who seemed familiar in her seat next to Severus talking to him as Isabella glared at her. "You might want to get up now. You're in Michelle's seat." Isabella told her as she noticed Michelle coming. The girl, Isabella gathered her name was Lily, glared at her as Severus turned around to great the late girl. "Good Morning Ella." Severus said. "Don't you good morning me why didn't you wake me up?" Michelle demanded. Severus looked a little nervous at her murderous look. "You just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Severus defended. Michelle looked ready to murder when her attention was brought to her seat. She sighed and decided she was hungry and didn't feel like sitting on the floor so she sat down in Severus's lap and began eating from his plate as if nothing was wrong. Lily looked scandalized while Severus looked surprised. Isabella just continued eating her breakfast. Once she finished her French toast she grabbed a muffin and stood up dragging Severus with her. "Sorry Bell we have Herbology now see you at lunch." Michelle said as she dragged Severus behind her. Isabella waved her off before turning to Lily and giving her a smirk. "I don't know who you are and I don't particularly care. We are Severus's friends now and if you want to continue being his friend you'll have to deal with us too. So nice try but Michelle and I aren't that easy to get rid of. Have a nice day." Isabella grabbed a piece of toast and left the red headed Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin table glaring at her back.

"What was that all about?" Severus asked Michelle once she let go of his arm and started walking at a reasonable pace. Michelle looked up from brushing all the peanuts off of the banana muffin. "What was what about?" she asked confused. "Sitting on my lap at breakfast. You could have sat on the other side of Lily." Severus said. "I don't like when people take what's obviously my seat. Besides I didn't know her and the seat next to her was the floor. Besides we were gonna be late." Michelle said as if it was obvious. Severus only shook his head and took the muffin half that was offered to him. Michelle smiled at him as he put and arm around her after she shivered from the cold. The two continued to the greenhouses in silence.

Isabella watched as Michelle sighed and plopped down into the snow. Today Severus was helping Professor Slughorn with a potion and couldn't come with them. "Is it just me or is that Lily girl getting on your nerves as well. I mean come on she even stayed for winter break and she signed up to leave before we even got here." Michelle said staring at the sky. Winter break had started the day before for Hogwarts. "Trust me you aren't the only one. I've seen how she's been treating you." Isabella said as she thought back to a few days ago.

Two days after Lily sat in Michelle's seat she began popping up everywhere. She once again sat in Michelle's seat this time before any of them arrived. Then on their way to potions Lily bumped Michelle out of the way to stand next to Severus. Michelle still a little klutzy tripped and dropped her books everywhere. Severus immediately stopped and turned around to help her as Lily apologized only to Severus. Isabella glared while Severus helped Michelle apply her healing salve and told Lily it was ok. Over the course of the next week things like that kept happening and Severus oblivious to it all just thought Michelle should be more careful.

"Can't really say anything though can I?" Michelle said as she gave a sigh. "She's still Severus's friend and she was here before us." She added. "Maybe we should just cool off for a while. I mean she could be feeling a little abandoned ever since we showed up. Maybe I am becoming klutzy again and this is all in my mind." Michelle got up from the ground and helped Isabella up. "I'm tired I think I'm going to take a little nap. If Severus comes looking for me tell him where I am." Isabella watched her friend limp off with suspicion because she never noticed it before. She resolved to have a little talk with Lily the next time she saw the scheming red head.


End file.
